Some drinking vessel lids have removable sealing mechanisms for separate cleaning. However, some sealing mechanisms may be difficult to install. Some removable sealing element designs fail to adequately insulate a heated liquid, e.g. a beverage, in the drinking vessel. Some sealing elements provided with insulation may obstruct the flow of the heated liquid to the drinking aperture. Additionally, the lip of a drinking vessel near the drinking aperture may become contaminated if the drinking vessel falls on the floor, for example.